1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle.
2. Background Art
In the related art, a configuration has been known in which, as a bottle formed of a synthetic resin material in the shape of a cylinder with a bottom portion of the bottle by blow molding, the bottom portion of the bottle includes a heel portion whose upper opening section is connected to a lower opening section of a body portion, and a bottom wall portion which blocks a lower opening section of the heel portion and whose outer circumferential edge serves as a grounding portion. The bottom wall portion includes a rising circumferential wall portion that stretches out from a radial inner side of the bottle at the grounding portion to extend upward, an annular movable wall portion that protrudes from an upper end of the rising circumferential wall portion toward the radial inner side of the bottle, and a recessed circumferential wall portion that extends upward from a radial inner end of the bottle of the movable wall portion; and the movable wall portion rotates about a connected portion with the rising circumferential wall portion so as to move the recessed circumferential wall portion in an upward direction, thereby absorbing decompression in the bottle (e.g., see Patent Document 1).